a best friends enemies friend
by 13beyond13birthday
Summary: Matt must share a room with Near when a mean old someone comes back to the house!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this will be my first posted DN story, tell me what you think so far!**

XX

It was a beautiful winter day. I was gazing out my frosted window, at the freshly fallen snow.

I loved the way the silhouette of the trees blended with the blinding white sky.

A simply beautiful blank page.

Once the sheets begin to melt, the beautiful colors of the real world will begin to show again. But for now everything was dead. That gave me a sents of peace and loneliness.

Something stumbled into my vision in the far distance... a black moving dot... moving back an fourth, back and fourth threw the white trees. Making the distance of them pop.

It was a car in my gorgeous view. I made me wonder of someone was lost again. It happens every so often. Roger or one of the student teachers would go and give them directions back out to the main road.

I watched as the car got closer and closer. It stopped out front of the brick building, and out of the driver seat stepped an old man. He was tall, gray, and wore a tan suite... this mans name is Watari.

He took a few steps to the second door and opened it... then out stepped... oh crap.. Mello's back...

XX

**okay guy's there's chapter one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's chapter two here! **

**XX  
><strong>

Mello's back?

He had been gone for only three months with this new couple that adopted him. The longest he has ever been gone is six months, and each time he comes back he seems angrier!

I never really talked to that kid... I mean ever! He scares the holy hell out of me. He normally has to have his own room because of his small temper!.. But to be entirely honest I think he's kind of... maybe a little... okay hes hot! But I'm not gay... or bi... I'm not into boy's! But he looks like a hot chick!

He is one level above me... level two. I can pass him but I think he might kill me if I tried... eh I don't really like people, so I try and steer clear of the small group of kids that actually communicate here... Same with Mello..and the top of em' all Near.

They don't like each other much. Near is crazy enough to get in Mello's way... oh pore pore Near. I swear if looks could kill, Nears limbs would be slowly torn off, and then his eye lashes would be cut until they reached his eye lid, then they would slow begin to poke at his gray emotionless eye... awe I suddenly miss BB... but that's a different story, he had to go away when Near came.. they thought he was to violent.. more violent than Mello?

Anyway... I watched as Mello walked to the front door. He looked up at my window. As if he knew I was watching him... man I'm a creep. But he didn't give me a dirty look... nope he looked up... smiled slightly, then looked away.

I swallowed hard and walked over to my desk. My hands stumbled threw the crowded papers until I found my game boy. And I began to play Pokemon...

oh my goodness he looked at me!

**XX  
>okay theres chapter two! Im really tired ill have chapter three up tomorrow! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the review! Im super happy your interested! **

**Heres chapter three! **

**XX  
><strong>

I had only been playing my DS for an hour before a small knock was heard over the sounds of my new game. I paused my game and yelled, "come in."

The door slowly opened and guess who poked there ugly face in.. Roger. "Good afternoon Matt, how is your studying going?" His voice was suspicious and kind of mocking, very obviously I was making no attempts to learn my new material.

I cocked my head to the right a little. He never called me Matt... he normally just called me M... something was up.

He noticed I wasn't going to answer and took the chance to talk. "Matt... do you like being alone all the time?"

I didn't answer but to let him know I was interested I closed my DS. He gave me a small nod of respect and continued.

"um... well how would you like a roommate?"

I completely broke eye contact with him to let him know I was completely uninterested in what he was saying.

"okay, okay, Matt... how about we make a deal. Your a smart kid and I'm.. me... I can get you anything you want... video games?

I sighed bored, sure I can have all the video games I want but I already need to beat five of them.

"a new game system?"

I looked away at my thumbs.

"cigarets?"

My eyes widened as soon as my gaze shot back up to look at him dead in the eye.

He was not supposed to know about that!

"yes Matt I know about your disgusting habit. And I'll let you smoke inside this winter."

I let out a small sigh then thought about it for a moment..."okay, who is it?"

"...N."

my eye's went wide, "Near? Why does he need a roommate?"

"He doesn't but Mello needs a room." His voice was down to a whisper... "it's either Mello or Near, and you wouldn't last a day with Mello."

"I'll get killed with Near! I cant get in Mello's way, I've done a very good job staying out of it!"

He sighed, "please Matt?"

I sighed and glanced down at my DS... Okay, but you owe me five cartons of cigarets. I'm ganna need em'."

Roger nodded and stuck out his hand.. sadly I shook it and concealed my fate.

**XX**

**okay sorry for the type-os.. my keybord isn't the best... ill post chapter four tomorrow. Night guy's **


End file.
